A Random Oneshot
by pearlgirl97
Summary: Went ahead and changed the title since I heard this wasn't all that terrible... not really any better. :/ A Christmas fic. Rated for the one swear word in the entire thing. I am really not very satisfied with this, but oh well.


**A/N I was wondering around on deviantArt when I saw a picture of the 11th Doctor celebrating Christmas with Sherlock and John. I also recently watched the 2011 Christmas special for Doctor Who. Thus, this one-shot was born. Forgive me if this is terrible and OOC, The Doctor and Sherlock are incredibly brilliant characters and are rather difficult to do well. This was also partly written after midnight so don't judge me on it.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned these two. Alas, it is not meant to be. And probably a good thing too, they would absolutely suck if I owned them. XP**

Sherlock had just finished playing another tune for everyone on his violin when it appeared, materializing right in the doorway to the kitchen with a horrible grating noise.

Everyone just stood and stared at it, gaping open-mouthed. (Except for Sherlock, of course. He would never be caught dead gaping at anything. He merely stared.)

It finally faded into existence completely and the noise stopped. After a moment the door creaked open and a rather eccentric looking man with a large mop of dark hair popped his head out. He looked around, somehow managing to smile hugely and furrow his brow at the same time.

"Amy and Rory Pond wouldn't happen to live here would they? Seems like a bit of a long shot considering the living room is shaped wrong and there are a lot more than two people here, none of which actually are Amy or Rory... But at least I got the holiday right. I can't tell you how many times I tried to shoot for Thanksgiving and instead ended up at Easter... Could any of you tell me the year?" he finally asked, looking around expectantly.

It was silent for a moment before Sherlock finally said, "2011," while his eyes raked over the strange man furiously, trying to deduce just who he was and what the heck was going on.

"Ah, well at least I got that part right, just got the location wrong. 'S odd though, she always has a reason for where she goes," his gaze turned back to Sherlock, recognition suddenly lighting up his features.

"Sherlock Holmes! Lovely to see you again," he exclaimed much more loudly than necessary, his grin somehow growing even larger as he finally came all the way out of the blue Police Box to shake his hand enthusiastically.

He stared at the strange man and said rather coldly, "Who are you? I-."

He was going to continue but the man interrupted him. "Oh, I see. I've met you but you haven't met me yet. Funny thing time travel is. My past and your future and whatnot. Makes a relationship terribly difficult to keep track of, but what are you going to do? I'm the Doctor by the way, just the Doctor before you ask."

He grinned again and stepped back. "Now, if it isn't too much trouble, could you do that deducey you always do? It is rather brilliant and I haven't heard it in forever. What do you think?" he finally asked, opening his arms wide so he had a completely unobstructed view.

Sherlock blinked. "Two theories. You are a time and space traveler, or someone slipped a hallucinogenic into all of our tea. The second one seems much more likely, but I'm leaning more towards the first. You can't just be one or the other because you went on about both getting the location and time right. Apparently you get it wrong often which leads me to think you aren't very good at what you do. When you shook my hand I felt a double pulse, meaning two hearts meaning an alien. You left your last location rather quickly, most people would tidy up before going to visit friends for a special occasion, but your clothes are more than a day worn. You're trying to get somewhere as quickly as possible before you change your mind. You're much older than you seem, I can see it in your eyes. You've seen terrible things, things you wish you could forget, but you've also seen wonderful things. You've saved so many people but you've also hurt them. You are on your way to try and make it up to some of them right now."

Pain had flashed across the Doctor's face very briefly before it reverted back to his silly grin.

"That really is fantastic. I would love to stay and chat, but like you said, I'm in a bit of a hurry." He stepped back to his TARDIS and opened the door, but lingered a moment longer, leaning out the door.

"Remember, people change, don't store the severed head on the same shelf as the faulty milk container, and above all, don't trust the purple pimples!" With that, he withdrew and slammed the door shut.

A moment later it opened and his head popped out.

"Oh, and be nicer to Molly, she is rather brilliant." This time, he closed the door for real and the Police Box dematerializing with the same odd noise as before.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Lestrad spoke up. "Am I the only one who has no idea what the hell just happened?"

**A/N Blegh. :P This really is rather terrible, but I went through this much trouble to write it, I might as well post it. I like to think that most of my other stuff is much better, so if you're interested in Artemis Fowl check it out. Shameless self advertising aside, I hope you got some kind of pleasure out of this. Well, 'til next time. Love ya. :**


End file.
